Some facilities and installations include redundancy to improve reliability and/or reduce outages. For instance, a valve may be provisioned or equipped with redundant position sensors. A valve positioner and/or controller associated with the valve can use the output(s) of any of the redundant position sensors to control the position of the valve. For example, were a primary position sensor to fail, the valve positioner could operate based on position information provided by a backup position sensor.